


Ears Can Be Misleading

by The_AssButt_Impala



Series: Life In The Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Dr. Who (Mentioned), Drabble, Fluff, Life in the bunker, M/M, Original Angel Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Sappy, Wings, wing!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_AssButt_Impala/pseuds/The_AssButt_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is working a late night studying some monster or another when he hears music coming from another room. Who is making this music? How does this lead to late night cuddling? Well, Sam can tell you. Although, on second thought, he might not.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears Can Be Misleading

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> Note: Unbeta'd  
> *Note: I'm sorry if this is crap but this came to me while I was ...busy... and i figured id write it while it was sill fresh.

       As Sam perched on the edge of his bed in the bunker meticulously studying ancient texts on Skin-Walkers, his mind started to drift. Now, not that he didn’t enjoy spending Wednesday evenings researching the _not-natural_ , but occasionally Sam got bored.

      His mind was absently drifting as to what Dean might be doing, and maybe what Leo was doing too. Though you could never get him to admit that he was day-dreaming about his crush like a 12 year old school girl.

     He had known Leo ever since they needed an Archangels assistance on a certain ritual, and Leonari was the first angel to pop into mind. Seeing as the other capable angels were either in Purgatory, dead or not on their side; it took a while to convince him of the cause, but ever since, Sam and him have had this certain ’ _Profound Bond_ ’ as Sam heard Leo call it.

    While pondering the meaning of ' _Profound Bond_ ', Sam's eyelids were starting to tire, and he felt as if they were made of lead.  As Sam’s head was now cradled in the pages of the musty book, he could _almost_ swear that he heard music.

    Thinking he was hallucinating from sleep deprivation, he absent-mindedly meandered into the kitchen. As he fumbled at the coffee machine, he heard the distance sound of the guitar and now the curious mind of the hunter peaked. Cautiously, he followed the melodic rhythm to the door of Leo’s room.

    Now, angels didn’t sleep, but he practically lived there and the Winchesters insisted, so it was dubbed ‘ _Room of Leo_ ’ and no-one gave it another thought. Ears pressed closely to the frame of the door, Sam defiantly heard music. And… _Singing?_ He opened the door slowly as to not disturb the singing Archangel within the room beyond, but to Sam’s luck, the door let out a long _creak_ just as Sam caught a glimpse of Leo.

    Perched gracefully atop the round bed in the center of the room, Leo sat there. With his waist length red hair up in a bun, shirtless, with his toned body almost shining off the light his steel gray wings shone on him. The six brilliant silver wings flowing over the edge of a bed as if they were a waterfall of pure light Sam was in shock. His mouth hanging open as his throat fumbled for words, but to no avail. Leo made the first move, in this very awkward situation.

“S-Sam?” He asked in an almost questioning tone as he nervously retracted his wings within his vessel, which Sam thought was most attractive.

“I heard your music and I…” He trailed off as he leaned into the door frame as if it would give him support.

“Oh.” He said simply as he took off the acoustic guitar and placed it on the bed.

"You know, there is such thing as knocking. Wings are a very, Erm, intimate thing Sam." He said with a sternness that made Sam remember that he wasn't talking to a friend, or a man, or a human for that matter. He was talking to an Archangel of the Lord who could smite him at any moment. But he knew that Leo, as fierce as he was, would never hurt any of them. 

“I-I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to-“ But Sam was cut off as Leo pulled a shirt off the dresser and the tenseness in the air dissipated. The frown melted off the angels' lips and he said with laid-back tone and a smile that could light up a city, 

" 'S fine. You didn't know. I was getting bored anyways. You know-" He waggled his eyebrows "the Doctor Who that you like is on tonight, and I am growing fond of this 'Clara'" Sam most certainly did _not_  swoon at any of this. At all. (Read: Sam practically fainted from swoonery) 

"Well, I'd never say no to that." Sam said a little too quickly and with a little too much excitement. 

    Leo quirked his brow and then a ghost of a smile traced his lips. Now, not the sort of ghost that Sam and Dean would normally salt, though Sam saw much better things to do with those lips.

"Sam?" He was staring again. He honestly didn't mean too, but Dean had Cas and he felt a tad lonely, and he had been smitten with the Angel for years, so tonight he would make his move. 

"Lets go." He said with as much enthusiasm he could restrain, as they walked down the dimly lit bunker hallways. 

    Finally, they walked over to the TV in the corner of the room and Leo plopped himself down on the couch. Which, in all honesty wasn't made for two 6'4 men to be sitting on comfortably. Well, not men, one Angel but the main point is there. This will be an awkward night for Sam. 

"Want popcorn? I can make some if you want?" Sam suggested, knowing that Leo had something for trying new things, and to Sam's knowledge he hadn't had popcorn yet. 

"I'll do you one better Sammitch" He said while holding a bucket of popcorn in his hand.

"Freshly conjured. Now let me tell you there are two-" He punctuated by holding up fingers on his one free hand and the continued "types of people on Earth. From my extensive traveling I have learned that the second portion of that population deserves to be smited." Leo said this without a trace of humor, although it was obvious to the hunter that he was teasing. Sam started laughing, as he sat down on the couch suspiciously close to the gingered angel. 

"Now Sam, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. What if you deserved to be smited? Hmm?" He said through fits of teasingly poking at Sam.

"Now what on earth could be so impor-" And Leo shoved a piece of caramel popcorn into Sam's mouth to shut him up from their teasing and flirting.

"Blergh" Sam coughed as he spit the golden kernel out, and Leo made a photo-worthy face,

"You are no longer worthy in my eyes," He said and as the words dripped off his tongue he saw a flash of hurt dissapade into Sam's eyes. Even though he was joking, gee, he didn't like to see a sad Sam, so he added

"Sammitch. You are granted stay on one condition. You will not dig your knuckles into me again at the scenes of... oh what were those creatures. Can't even remember what they look like-"   This earned him a smile from Sam and a laugh that was worthy of the gods. "And you are redeemed" He added on a more serious note. As the intro started, Sam pulled a blanket around himself, and felt a tug on the other end. 

"Share" were the only words that came out of the popcorn stuffed mouth as the blanket was comfortably draped around both of them.

    As they both continued watching mindlessly, Sam felt something warm lace with his fingers. He blushed furiously and looked at the other man's face searching for an explanation. There was only a grunt of acceptance of the stare and Leo kept watching. They watched another episode, and right as the Doctor climbed into the TARDIS, Leo leaned his head into Sam's lap, feet propped up on the end of the couch. As Sam stared at the head in his lap, he met gaze with bright green eyes to rival Dean's. 

   He quickly looked back up at the television, but he felt Leo grab his chin and pull his neck downward so that they were so close, the air was being shared. 

"Samsquatch" he mumbled with his hot breath onto Sam's lips that were practically touching. Sam didn't do anything, but he felt his breathing get faster in anticipation and his heart was racing faster. Leo then looked into his eyes, as asking for permission to close the gap. Sam could do nothing but let out a very manly (Read: 12 year old girl) noise and then there was a soft brush of lips.

     Leo then looked at the man just inches from his face and murmered

"Love you."

    And Sam couldn't help but say

"Wait really?!" As he pulled back and sat up straight. There was a muffled laugh from the lump of blankets and then it said 

"Well obviously. Kissing is normally a way for humans to show affection or endearment for those we are sexually and romantically interested in? Right?" And it was Sam's turn to laugh, because for a century old angel, he really had no clue about the human race. It was amusing how one moment he seemed like a normal man, then next it seemed as if he swallowed a dictionary. He laughed a bit more and then, without a word more jumped on the angel in a dance of lips. 

     Dean dumped his duffle bag by the front door, and stomped into the living room after a nasty encounter with some witches. He was sore all over and was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, but also wanted to alert Sammy of his presence, as was customary to do so. As he noted a lump on the couch, his mind already wondered as to where the nearest sharpie was, but then he saw a gigantic angel wing covering Sam. They were closely intertwined with Sam's head nuzzled into Leo's chest and Leo with his six silver wings wrapped around sam, he smiled and then walked off to his bedroom with a fuzzy feeling inside his chest swelling up like a balloon.

As he was drifting off to sleep, and as his dreams started to chase him he opened one eye and looked around because he ' _could have sworn he heard some music_ '. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> So, I have this here for you and feel free to shoot me a comment with any type of criticism,  
> (Trust me, my ego can take it) or spelling error or whatever  
> you feel would like to be changed to help me improve.  
> Also I'm not going to beg for kudos, but if you did like it,  
> then please just click the button. If you hated it, well then rant in the comments.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
